


Of Birds and Kites

by WinterChrisp



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adorable Evan "Buck" Buckley, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Sweetheart, Evan "Buck" Buckley is high on pain meds, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pain Medication, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterChrisp/pseuds/WinterChrisp
Summary: Eddie should have known that filling in important paperwork while Buck was doped up on pain medication wasn’t a good idea.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 19
Kudos: 309





	Of Birds and Kites

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that popped up into my head and wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it.

Eddie should have known that filling in important paperwork while Buck was doped up on pain medication wasn’t a good idea. And sure, Eddie knew a lot of the answers to the questions but some he, needed Buck’s help with.

“Eddie…” Buck whispered loudly. “What if birds aren't actually singing but screaming because they're scared of heights?”

“What?” Eddie looked up from the paperwork with a confused frown.

“If people who can’t see are legally blind, does that mean people with glasses are illegally blind?” Buck was staring up at the celling.

“You are so high right now.” Eddie shook his head with a chuckle.

“They gave me the good stuff, I'm high as a kite.” Buck smiled dopily before his eyes lit up. “Oh, we should get Christopher a kite!”

“How about you heal first and then we can talk.” Eddie huffed with amusement before going back to the paperwork. “Hey Buck, do you have a middle name?”

“I do… but I can’t tell you.” Buck said as he looked at Eddie.

“Why not?” Eddie wanted to know.

“You’ll make fun of me.” Buck pouted.

“No I won’t.” Eddie denied, it couldn’t be that bad, right?

“You will, but I’ll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone.” Buck narrowed his eyes and glared.

“I promise not to tell anyone about your middle name.” Eddie promised with a smile.

“…” Buck mumbled something.

“What was that?” Eddie looked confused.

“My middle name is… Bartholomew.” Buck pouted again.

“Your middle name is Bartholomew?” Eddie did his best not to laugh.

“I was named after the fastest man alive… The Flash!” Buck protested strongly before he frowned. “No I wasn’t, I was named after some estranged relative that died a million years ago.”

Eddie chuckled as Buck drifted of in his own head again, forgetting about Eddie being there and talking to the celling.

_Name: Evan Bartholomew Buckley._

_Height: 188cm_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Hair color: Blond_

_Date of birth_

_Date: Month: Year:_

“Hey Buck, what's your date of birth?” Eddie knew that Buck’s birthday was on the 27th of June but he wasn’t really sure about the year.

“Eddie? When did you get here?” Buck looked at him in shock.

“I've been here the whole time, Buck.” Eddie chuckled.

“Oh.” Buck still looked uncertain.

“Your date of birth, Buck?” Eddie asked again.

“27th of June.” Buck tilted his head to the side.

Eddie wrote that on the paper before he looked up at Buck again, “What year?”

Buck looked confused again as he tilted his head the other way, “…Every year.”

Eddie put down the pen and walked over to Buck, pulling him into a soft kiss, “I love you, you dork.”

“Love you too.” Buck beamed brightly.

Eddie chuckled and kissed Buck again, deciding to finish the paper work when Buck wasn’t high on pain meds. For now, he was just going to cuddle the love of his life as he planned a relaxing weekend away for them both.


End file.
